


Alignments

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arisato Twins, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Everyone has their own team. Until Minato and Minako, Aki had thought no one could work as smoothly as himself and Shinji. That did not mean that he wanted to be just like them. The partnership that the twins might be eerie and strong but what he and Shinji had, no one could take that away





	Alignments

Shinji to his back was something Aki had not know he was craving until he had been out there fighting alone. There had been something at the back of his head when they entered Tartarus though. He had watched the twins fighting and felt envy while at the same time he had known to his heart that what he was lacking was nothing like what they had.

With them it was a twin thing obviously. They had come from the same womb. Right? That was how it worked. They had been one once so they had that connection. They were blood, they were family and they had that thread of a connection. That thread of understanding between them so of course they had a rhythm to them.

Aki had envied them outright and how could he not? He had wanted Shinji backing him up. When he went all out it felt as though the only one that could keep up was Shinji sometimes. Never mind that the twins were fit. Minato and Minako were fitter than most their peers.

They had no problem enduring training but when it came to Aki they somehow fell short. Not that it was bad or anything. He knew that his expectations and goals were different to others. That was why he fought the way he did with his fists. He was trying to get stronger here and he knew that he had to fight harder to get that way.

But Shinji. He had known him for so. They had been together for such a long time that sometimes Aki was unable to believe it. Over ten years. Shinji had just always been there. Always near by and it was just so incredible. Aki did not want to lose that. He did not feel as though he could but he still did not want to lose that.

That was why he had bitten his tongue so much in the beginning and that why he was so frantic now that Shinji had returned. Did Aki compare them? Himself and Shinji to the twins? It was hard not to. Especially when there were nights that it was just the four of them in Tartarus. It was hard not to.

The twins commanded attention. It was hard to say how or why but that was how it was. That was just it. Slowly it had become impossible to ignore them. They were just there and hard to ignore and hard to stay away from.

Minato was a little lazier than Minako. Their personalities could be so different but when they got serious, they were exactly the same person. From their words to their stance, from their presence to their eyes. Aki was trying to accept that as another part of them being twins but Mitsuru’s and Shinji’s reactions had told him he had reason to be so cautious.

Minato could come off as a little cold. A little unfeeling. He was quick and ready to leave troublesome things to his younger sibling. Minako took charge readily. She was a bit warmer but she was a lot sharper than Minato. Her words were designed to hurt. Aki was still trying to figure whether she knew what she was saying or if she just went with it.

She was playful. Far more than Minato. Minato was sincere and careful. He was more likely to be found alone. Minako sometimes did the same but the company they liked to keep told. Minako would more pop in the kitchen at night scaring Shinji half to death.

Minato would allow himself to be dragged away by Junpei or he would sit with Aigis and Koromaru for a long time saying nothing.

But Minako had days where she did that too. It was perplexing. As Shinji said often. The twins were weird. Crazy strong, maybe the strongest anyone could ever be but they were strange. And they knew it. Aki knew that the twins knew what others thought about them. It was in their smiles and looks towards each other. They could clear up things. He saw the looks they gave each other when most of them were left hanging. They could.

They just chose not to. That was a little frightening. That was also so them when it came down to it.

But Aki did not want the connection that they had. They were obviously brother and sister at the end of the day. Even though their looks were more than a little different he had no doubt that they belonged with each other.

For him, Shinji belonged by his side. He had finally stopped running away. Aki had chased him down more than a few times after he came back to the house. It had been his fault yes but Shinji had just left. As though he was going to disappear and never come back again over a few words!

Shinji always swore he was never running but it was hard to trust him after he had left once. Aki still thought about that. But now that they could explore Tartarus together. All of them seeing the end to this hellish landscape. The dark hour was soon behind them and all they could think about was the journey.

Aki was pumped and although Shinji talked a good talk. He knew that Shinji was too. This was what they lived for after all. A good fight and none of them liked to lose. Shinji could be a little rough around the edges but there was no one that Aki trusted at his back more than he trusted Shinji.

No one knew his moves like he did. No one could read him like Shinji did. The twins were pretty good but Aki was not as comfortable with them. It did not flow right. He could fight with Shinji at his back and know that the only way one of them was going down was if both of them was going down at the same time.

Now that he thought about it for a second. They were maybe like the twins in that regard. While one or the other might stumble or tire. Aki had never seen them fall separately. The only time he had seen one unconscious was if both had been attacked simultaneously. A twin power? Or them just being weird again?

X

“We got this.” Shinji reassured as he glanced at the twins. He turned his attention back to the shadows approaching. “Get the two and we’ll take it from here. Aki and I got this.”

“We do.” Aki came up to his shoulder before he glanced for the twins. “We’ll just clean up this mess and be right behind you.”

“Alright Senpais.” Minako spoke as she took a step back. “If you think you have this then Minato and I will be taking these two to the exit. Don’t push yourselves too hard.”

“Know when to retreat.” Minato said softly. “Both of you should take note of that.”

“We have this. Don’t look down on your senpais leader.” Aki slammed his fists together. “Besides, this is nothing for Shinji and I.”

“We’ll take you at your words.” Minato said before there was another step and then another. Shinji nodded as he heard their footsteps running down the hallway.

“Alright.” Shinji slowly raised his axe. “Time for you slimy bastards to get what’s coming to you. I’m already pissed off about earlier.”

“I as well.” Aki hissed as he stretched his hands and brought them into a proper stance. “And I don’t like running away. We’ve had to run away from some good fights until now.”

“Good grief.” Shinji sprung away from Aki at the same time that Aki sprung towards the wall. The shadow that had leaped towards them found its mask cleaved in two by his axe. “You’re talking nonsense again Aki.”

“What are you calling nonsense anyway?” Aki muttered as he boxed a shadow so hard in the face that its mask crumpled a split second before the shadow folded into itself and disappeared. Shinji dogged the shadow that lunged at him, came up and sliced another mask as Aki weaved and dodged his way past three shadows punching them bullseye the entire time. “I don’t want to come here and not do anything.”

“That’s what I mean by you talking nonsense.” Shinji growled. “We are running around in here for a reason. It’s one thing to train but you think we want to fight the reaper you bloody idiot? Do you want to run up on shadows that you can’t fight again?”

“There is no shadow that I can’t fight.” Aki hissed as his footsteps sped up. his punches had quickened too. All around them shadows vanished but there was still a large amount waiting for them. Shinji was already sick of looking at them. “I just need to get stronger. To get stronger I need to fight more.”

“Just don’t forget why you’re fighting you idiot.” Shinji sighed as he used his axe to cleave three shadows in half. Without waiting for them to vanish he slammed the axe into the shadow trying to creep up on him. It took him a few steps but he made it back to Aki’s side. “People first before stupid training.”

“It’s not stupid if it makes you strong Shinji.” Aki shook his head as his back came up to Shinji’s. “But I won’t forget. I won’t forget because I won’t lose something important to me again. I’ll do the right thing and I’ll save everything that’s important to me.”

“See that kind of shit.” Shinji smiled as he reached for his evoker. He usually went for it as a last sort of resort. Preferred to fight with his hands throughout the whole thing but when he had to, when he felt like he could manage it he did it. “That sort of thing is what makes you an idiot Aki.” Aki did that to him sometimes. Made him feel so warm he felt he could do anything.

“What the hell?” Aki spluttered. “Seriously?” He mumbled as he reached for his own evoker. “But how?” His confused tone was so cute. Shinji would have kissed him if the situation was not so damn serious.

X

“Good job everyone.” Minato said as they bundled the people they had helped to the police station. Mitsuru already had her team ready to deal with them and that. “Time to go back to the dorm.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Junpei sighed. “I’m tired. And hungry. Hey Aragaki-senapi…”

“No.” Shinji scoffed as he hung at the back of the group with Aki. “Why don’t you eat the ramen you were so proud to smuggle in?”

“Wha? How did you find out?” Junpei groaned. “Aragaki-senpai! I swear it won’t happen again. Just that it was so cheap and I was so hungry for junk damn it. And you said homemade is better but there’s something about-“

“The salt. Cheap ramen feels warm. Like a home.” Minako chimed in. “It’s sort of comforting when it comes down to it. Right Junpei?”

“Oh.” Minato mused as he reached for his sister’s hand. She gave it without even looking and they, Ken and Koromaru took the lead. “I didn’t know that it was like that.”

“What?” Junpei demanded as Fuuka broke into soft laughs. “It’s not like that at all. Hey Mina-chan why are you like this? I know you get what I mean. You said it too remember? In the arcade?”

“She winds him up so well.” Aki laughed softly as his hand brushed against Shinji’s. Shinji let a smile escape before he reached for Aki’s hand. The way they were walking, the lateness of the night hide their actions. Aki’s hand was so warm. “It’s kind of familiar.”

“Reminds me a bit of Mitsuru.” Shinji recalled. “But somehow Minako isn’t that scary. There’s no doubt that she would use violence but would she kill you? That remains to be seen.”

“But she does like yanking chains.” Aki laughed softly. “But then again. So do you don’t you Aki?” He laughed softly as their steps slowed even more. “Isn’t that why you get along so well with her?”

“Who knows?” Shinji leaned in for a kiss and Aki met him. He enjoyed the slow kiss before he pulled back. Aki’s wanting face made him wish they were not out at night in the middle of the street. “Let’s not fall behind.” He said softly as he squeezed Aki’s hand. Aki’s smile and the way he squeezed Shinji’s hand back was more than enough.

X

“Sometimes I know you so well.” Aki panted as he did push ups. “And sometimes it feels as though I don’t know you at all Shinji.”

Shinji allowed himself a few seconds to take in Aki’s body in the morning light as he did his push ups. The coolness around the shrine made him glad he had tugged on his coat. Koromaru was on his way back with the ball Shinji had just thrown. “What are you talking about? It’s been over ten years. I know you. You’re the idiot I’ve been with forever.”

“Yeah we’ve been together.” Aki grunted as he continued his push ups. Shinji gave a low breath at the sounds of Aki’s exertion as he went past his usual and gave a few more push ups. “But you like hiding things from me Shinji. You like to run too.”

“Well…” The running thing was more because Aki never listened unless Shinji booked it out of his sight for a good long while. Shinji always made it up to him and while he doubted the idiot noticed how hard Shinji tried to make it up to him. The point was that he had tried.

He had tried and no one could say he had not. Aki was stubborn and getting him to seriously listen was hard. He liked his own way. He found it hard to put himself in others shoes in the way that really mattered. He dragged others into their shit and that was unforgivable.

Aki moved as though he had a death wish sometimes and that scared the shit out of Shinji a lot of the times. He had no clue to what he was supposed to do. Talking did nothing. Getting him to talk to others did nothing. Fighting did not give him sense either. Aki had to make the choice to listen and try to change.

And Shinji was honestly trying. Bit by bit. Promise by promise. Keeping them in the front of Aki’s mind was getting him to shift. Already Shinji had seen a difference after a few promises. Sure, he had a few bruises to show for it too.

Making it up to Aki always got difficult. He was adorable but he was needy too. Aki was lucky that Shinji found that shit cute or else they would have had a problem.

He took the took from Koromaru before he threw it again. He watched Koromaru dash after it once more before he gave Aki a considering look. “Is this about the cooking again?” He groaned. “How was I supposed to tell you about that?”

“How?” Aki grunted as he stopped in the middle of his push up. he glared at Shinji. “How could you? Isn’t it more like why wouldn’t you tell me? It’s just cooking! Think about how I felt having to find out from someone else and then having you hide it from me.”

“It wasn’t a big deal.” Shinji muttered as he thought back. “And I didn’t think I was any good at first and then…” Talking about it had been so hard. He had preferred to avoid the topic unless he had a choice. “It’s just something I like.”

“And why couldn’t the person I like tell me about something he likes?” Aki muttered as he got to his feet. He began his stretches and Shinji could only look him over. In the morning and working out. Aki looked good. Like push down good. “So that’s what I mean. I know you but sometimes it feels like I don’t even know you. I trust you with my life and I know you do the same.” Shinji felt his guilty heart shudder at Aki’s words. “Maybe we need to talk some more. Learn each other more.”

“There’s only so much about protein and soy that I could take.” Shinji pointed out as he shook his head. He patted Koromaru’s head when the dog trotted back to him the ball in his mouth. “That’s a good boy Koro-chan. Let me throw it again.” He put a bit more force into the ball this time but less than the time Aigis had thrown it. “Learn each other more huh.” He considered. He met Aki’s gaze and let a few heartbeats pass before he spoke again. “Pervert.”

Aki’s blush was adorable before he started spluttering. “Who is the pervert! You’re the one that!” He turned away but Shinji just knew that he was glaring at the temple as he backed Aki. “Damn it.” Aki hissed. “Seriously. I didn’t mean it like that. You know that I didn’t mean it like that Shinji.”

“Yeah.” Shinji nodded as he stretched. He had known. But it was just so much fun to stress Aki sometimes. He had really enjoyed making him blush. All the back of Aki’s neck was a raging red. “But you’re the one that likes exploring. And teasing.” He pointed out. “There are parts of me that I had no clue were sensitive.” Shinji recalled. “But thanks to you…” He trailed off as Aki turned back to glare at him. “What?”

“You’re not throwing me off topic.” Aki glared at him. “We do so well but you don’t tell me shit. I had to find out by accident where you keep disappearing to in the middle of the night. Sometimes I don’t know what exactly you’re thinking and sometimes I know it so well it’s almost like I’m reading it.”

“How well do you want to know me? I thought we were doing pretty well.” Shinji said softly. “You want to be like the twins Aki? You want to know me that well?” He would have to pass on that. Minako was eerie, Minato too. He and Aki did not need to be like that.

“Don’t be stupid Shinji.” Aki stepped up to him and Shinji had to stand properly. He was taller but when Aki came at him like this it felt the other way around. He looked down into Aki’s eyes as he looked him over. “If we were like them.” Aki said softly. “I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

“Damn right.” Shinji breathed when Aki’s hands braced themselves on his shoulders and Aki leaned in. “And I’d really miss this.” He pressed their heads together for a few seconds. “I’d really miss this part of us Aki.” He smiled at the small flush that spread across Aki’s face again before his hand cradled Aki’s chin and he tilted him enough for a kiss. Aki sighed into it before he was moving. Gripping Shinji hard and pushing him back. Shinji was unsurprised when his back hit something hard. That was just how it was between them. His free hand bunched as much as it could into Aki’s hair as the kiss heated up.

**Author's Note:**

> Shinji's so cute I can't help myself


End file.
